Getting the job done properly incomplete sequel
by BriefShiningMoment
Summary: Because I couldn't leave it alone and I just had to upload it. No it isn't complete and it is very disjointed but welcome to the edited season of Merlin. None of this will make sense if you haven't read Getting the job done properly.
1. Apology

...

Umm hey

Awkward

Here's the deal. As many know, I'm not writing Merlin anymore. The show kind of died when it ended for me which is a bit sad but that's life. I still felt guilty though as I did have quite a bit already written before I stopped and I don't think it's fair that I hold on to it when it obviously isn't going anywhere

So the incomplete sequel to Getting the job done properly is coming up in all its incompleteness with notes and explanations and some actual writing. If anyone wants to use any of these ideas PM me and I'll read what you write as there won't be anymore then what I'm giving you now. I've been sitting on this for 7 months hoping I could start writing it again and it just isn't happening.

Sorry. Look for the incomplete sequel on my profile if you want. Needless to say, major spoilers.


	2. 3 Death of Uther Pendragon

The death of Uther Pendragon

_If you were me and it was your father, would you use magic to save his life?_

That was the question. It was the question which had driven him on to do this, despite the danger, despite the obvious disadvantage to keeping Uther alive. The pain in Arthur's voice when he thought of becoming King and the hope in his eyes when he'd thought of magic. It was something which overcame Merlin's doubts. He wasn't just doing it for his friend. He was doing it for the future. If he could prove to Arthur once and for all that good sorcerers existed, that magic didn't corrupt…he could be _free_. The whole magical community could be free.

_You won't have to live in fear._

But now it was ruined. The hope for the freedom of magic died along with Uther and wouldn't that irony be the smoke that choked them all. His failures could be the doom of hundreds. The glint of chainmail could threaten villages everywhere, even Kebul. He could almost see it…

Merlin flinched back violently, the urgent voice of Leon calling as if from a distance.

"What happened, Merlin speak to me!" a grip on his shirt. Leon stopped the stumbling servant, forcing him to meet his gaze. The crushed grief in Merlin's face brought back memories of the sprites' attack and Leon once again felt terrified at the thought of Merlin's fears. This time there was only self hatred in his eyes and it frightened Leon almost as much as the anger had.

"Merlin?" he called in a softer voice. At last, those shattered orbs drifted to Leon's concerned gaze.

"I failed, Leon. I failed everyone," he mumbled. Leon felt an icy dread run through him.

"Arthur? Is he alright?" he asked sharply, looking around for his prince.

"He's grieving," Merlin responded, taking in deep breaths in an attempt to regain his composure. Leon looked at the servant questioningly, wondering what else could possibly make him look so broken and the bells sound for a threat…

"You tried to save the king?" Leon whispered, astounded. Merlin gripped his head, face crumpling for a moment as his focus wavered at the question. He took in a shaky breath and nodded.

"I thought…I was so close, Leon. I thought I could spare him the pain of watching his father die for him. It was working but it all went wrong," Merlin rambled distantly. Leon looked up at the footsteps of another and met the gaze of Camelot's physician.

"Merlin," Gaius called. His distraught ward turned to him, but couldn't meet his eyes, the ignored warnings fallen between them. Gaius held out a hand to him, the sound of rustling chain the only words needed. Merlin slowly reached out a hand and brushed his fingers against the pendant in Gaius' palm, flinching back at the dark magic in it.

"The left hand path," he whispered, his reddened eyes finally meeting that of his knowing guardian.

"What does it mean?" Leon asked.

"It means while Uther was wearing it, any healing spell would be reversed. Uther didn't stand a chance."

"Morgana," Merlin uttered. Leon looked back at his friend sharply. He didn't see the anger he'd expected. Weariness seemed to weigh the warlock down, his eyes holding years that didn't belong there. "I have to go to Arthur. His father's been killed and he still thinks I'm in a tavern."

Before Leon could respond, Merlin was already striding away, no trace left of the pain he bore with him. The knight turned back to Gaius.

"He will need his friends now more than ever," Gaius commented sadly. His gaze bore into Leon. "As will Arthur." He began walking back to his chambers. Leon fell into step with him.

"Did he seem angry to you? Merlin, I mean?" Leon asked. Gaius glanced at the knight questioningly, the unorthodox question bringing him out of his reverie.

"Why would Merlin be angry?" Gaius asked.

"Never mind," Leon said, shaking his head. He was about to walk away when the vice grip of the physician stopped him.

"If you know something, tell me," Gaius ordered gravely. Leon looked at the man sharply, outraged at the command but one look at the physician's face stopped him. Gaius had helped him through every pain in his life from a grazed elbow as a child to an injured knee that almost ended his career as a knight before it began. Making the decision, Leon took Gaius into an alcove and dropped his voice to a whisper.

"On the way back from the Isle of the Blessed, we were attacked by sprites."

"The Haunts? Yes, they were after Merlin's magic."

"No, not them. A few days after, once Merlin had recovered, two sprites attacked Lancelot, made him see things. Things that were rooted in his deepest fears. Once Merlin showed up, they attacked him instead, said they were after his fear and they found it. He wouldn't talk about what he saw, but whatever it was it didn't just grieve him, Gaius. It made him angry. I've never seen rage like it. I trust Merlin, he is a good man. It worries me to think what would happen if someone made him that angry," Leon confessed.

"I've seen him overcome such horrors in his time here. You can't begin to imagine all that he's had to sacrifice and I fear how much more he will have to in the future," Gaius reassured the knight. "Through all his trials I know of only one thing that Merlin is truly afraid of," Gaius admitted hesitantly.

"What is it?" Leon asked quietly, unsure whether he'd get an answer. The old man looked at him with utter sadness in his eyes.

"Himself. His magic has always been in tune with his emotions, always more powerful when he needs it to be. I've known him to be angry only once and it haunts him even now. Merlin fears the wrath of Emrys more than any enemy he will ever face.

All the good deeds he has done in protecting Arthur, protecting this kingdom, he does it in part to atone for the power he has. The power he has had from the moment he drew breath. I hope that one day he can see himself for who he is. I believe the acceptance of the knights has gone a long way to healing that. You have helped him in a way I could not and I thank you, Sir Leon."

The two shared a look of mutual understanding as Leon took his leave, left to ponder over Gaius' words. The physician looked after him before heading back to the hall, to prepare the body of his oldest friend.

XXMERLINXX

"There is nothing more to be done," sighed Gaius. "Let's go and have some supper." Food, Merlin thought. Bed. Merlin thought back to his room, to his dark bed now covered in books of healing and felt nauseous.

"I think I'll wait here."

Yet not long after Gaius had left him, the sound of a broken sob filtering out from the door sent Merlin staggering away. His mask crumbled, leaving his heart to burn through his eyes. Sprinting through the streets, not able to feel the sheets of raindrops soaking into him, Merlin disappeared into the night as the storm of his magic raged and grieved with him.

His awareness surged through the earth, reaching further and deeper than he'd ever been. Simple animals cowered, subconsciously aware of a distant danger. Trees stirred restlessly and rivers rushed with renewed aggression. In the centre of it all, Merlin's eyes burned gold, searching only for the dark creatures he knew lurked in the depths of the forest.

XXMERLINXX

"Merlin, it's a new day." Arthur's frame was lit by the soft morning light, the rays bending around the King's form that made him glow. The light of hope. Merlin held onto that light, onto the hope that there would come a sunrise that would chase out the shadows. Chase out the fear of two decades and in its wake bringing forth the freedom of magic. The freedom of half of Merlin's being, of the goodness in the land that lay neglected and feared. That new day, when Merlin could finally stand by Arthur's side and be worthy of his place.

The day will come.

Outside the city, untouched by the morning light, eyes remained open without seeing.

"The day will come," Morgana whispered.

BriefShiningMoment

You can see why I got irritated. I couldn't write anymore, even though it needed it. All it managed to do was summarise the suspense that I left behind in the last story and I kind of liked it the way it was. Hence why this wasn't published.

Yet here you are, because I couldn't resist.

So in summary. The dark creatures quietened down since Merlin was back in Camelot. I couldn't think where to mention it, but I always assumed Merlin's magic was strongest in certain points of the kingdom. Camelot as irony would have it would have been the biggest one. The amount of magic in Camelot (especially since Merlin is the only warlock around) gives him more power there hence why the dark creatures aren't attacking just yet. And why Morgana is drawn to it aside from the obvious revenge thing.

It could also be why Kilgharrah lived so long under the castle, only to die later on. How sad that Merlin's orders kind of condemned him to death? Angst much?


	3. 4 Aithusa

Aithusa

The book told of the connection between a dragon and his lord. The bond was more complex than Merlin had imagined. According to this book a dragon could bestow upon a dragonlord of power part of the characteristics of his dragonkin.

Merlin tilted his head to the side curiously wondering what it would be like to breathe fire. He looked up to see that, engrossed as he had been in his book, he hadn't noticed this new visitor to his favourite haunt.

MERLIN

Borden gazed in triumph at the final piece of the Triskellion. He was now one step closer to finding the last dragon in existence. Unlimited wealth was almost within his grasp. He made to turn for the door before he was interrupted from his thoughts.

"Ah," sounded a voice. Borden spun sharply, knife at the ready. A shadowed figure lounged on a chair in the corner, an ancient book on their knees. "I was wondering when you'd get in."

"Who are you?" the rogue demanded harshly.

"Hmm, you are Borden yes?"

"How do you know my name?" he asked suspiciously, stepping forwards threateningly.

"Yes, something about finding the dragon egg, using its power for something obscure and distasteful I'm sure," the man continued. He leant forward into the light, revealing an unassuming face with forgettable features, had it not been for the eyes of course. They glittered intently, seeming to pierce into the rogue.

"Don't bother, it's gone," the man informed him. Borden looked at him disdainfully.

"What are you talking about, it's right here," he replied, holding up the Triskellion.

"Oh you can keep that, don't worry. Go to the tomb of Ashkanar if you want, or what's left of it anyway. You won't find a dragon," he said, shutting his tome and placing it to the side. "Why else would the druids let you take the key to finding it? Not much point guarding a key to an empty room."

"Why are you here, then? You know who I am yet I still don't know who you are," Borden snarled, anger rising. He made to go forward, brandishing his knife menacingly. At this, the man stood from his chair, his eyes flashing gold. The rogue was forced back, his knife ripped from his grasp. An aura of power that had previously gone unnoticed now emanated strongly from the man in front of him and Borden felt the first stirrings of fear at the sight.

"I am the last dragonlord and I am warning you. Don't test me. Because you're right Borden, I do know who you are. You're a bounty hunter." Borden was then pierced by a look that chilled the blood in his veins. "I don't like bounty hunters," he iterated coldly, his eyes dark. "You will not have that egg."

BriefShiningMoment

As you can see I was having trouble with this episode. I completely wrote it off in the end and yes Aithusa was still hatched and happily living with Kilgharrah or wherever she went. Assuming Aithusa is a girl…I can't remember. The dragon thing is foreshadowing yes.


	4. 7 Secret Sharer

**Yeah so episodes 5 and 6 just weren't doing anything. No inspiration there whatsoever.**

**THE SECRET SHARER. **

_Canon until the gorgeous Gwaine._

Gwaine watched his friend storm across to the workbench and snap at him, knowing it was only worry for his guardian that caused him to act so. He felt relieved when he finally seemed to break through to the troubled warlock that he was here to help.

"Do you know what this is?" Merlin asked, holding out his hand. Gwaine shrugged and stood up.

"Might do." Merlin turned back to his charts, disappointed at the knight's flippancy.

"Here, let me see," Gwaine insisted, coming forward. Merlin allowed the knight to take a sample of the dust and casually sniff it. Gwaine blinked and frowned thoughtfully.

"That's iron ore," he said distantly.

"You seem certain," Merlin commented, his eyes narrowing slightly. Gwaine sat down, leaning forwards slightly in eagerness.

"Iron ore is pretty rare in Camelot. In fact I've only seen it once on a patrol."

"Where?" Merlin questioned sceptically, unable to keep a trace of hope out of his voice.

"Ridge of Kemri," Gwaine responded immediately. Merlin scrutinised Gwaine intensely.

"Why on earth would a patrol go there?" he asked slowly. Gwaine frowned, confused.

"Does it matter? We've got a lead on Gaius' whereabouts." Merlin looked down to the floor and frowned, seemingly ignoring Gwaine. He leant down and brushed some orange dust on the floor.

"Merlin, we have to go there," Gwaine persisted, wondering what had gotten in to his friend and unaware that Merlin was thinking exactly the same.

"This is a trap," Merlin announced, standing up. Gwaine looked taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"This is a trap and you don't even know it," Merlin responded, incredulous. He quickly started heading towards the door with a bag slung over his shoulders. Gwaine followed after him through the corridors until they came across two guards on patrol.

"Do you know what this is?" Merlin asked them, holding out his hand to them.

"Merlin what are you doing?" asked Gwaine, confused. Merlin didn't answer.

"That's iron ore," one responded, looking up at them with a frown. "From the Ridge of Kemri. I travelled there once."

"So did I," said the other, looking to his comrade in confusion. Merlin strode past them, calling out to Leon who'd just appeared.

"Leon, do you know what this is?" Merlin asked again. Leon barely glanced at his hand.

"Iron ore. Ridge of Kemri," he responded immediately. He blinked. "How did I know that?" he wondered to himself.

"You went on a patrol there…" prompted Gwaine. Leon looked to him confused.

"Yes, I must have," he said, confused. "Merlin, what's going on?" he asked. Merlin threw the dirt down and brushed his hand on his trousers.

"There are no patrols to the Ridge of Kemri and no one travels through. It's an abandoned mine, there isn't a road to get there. You all think you've been there but you haven't, don't you see?" Gwaine looked increasingly disturbed. "Morgana knows Emrys would look for Gaius. There's iron dust all over the floor in Gaius' chambers, and every knight and guard in Camelot just happens to know where it comes from."

"It's a trap," Gwaine repeated, finally realising where Merlin was going with this. Merlin nodded gravely, making his way down the corridor. Gwaine and Leon followed after him.

"Where are you going?" Leon asked.

"To get Gaius," he answered shortly, not slowing in his pace.

"Hang on, you just said-" Gwaine protested before being interrupted by Leon.

"Merlin, have you considered that it's not just a trap set by Morgana?" he asked worriedly. Merlin smiled humourlessly.

"There's an army of dark creatures gathering their forces and you think Morgana doesn't play a part in that?" he asked back.

Gwaine and Leon looked to each other, meaningfully. Trap or not, their friend was about to run headlong into it. They'd be damned if Merlin thought he was going alone.

BriefShiningMoment

Yeah…just imagine Merlin going badass. That's pretty much what this was going to be before I lost my muse. Sorry :S


	5. 8-9 Lamia and Lancelot

Lamia

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Or so the saying went. Merlin didn't appreciate this particular sentiment at this current moment in his life. He'd pissed off a fair few sorceresses in his time, yet none quite matched up to this one.

How was he supposed to know the woman was a monster? Even collapsing the roof on her didn't work, and that always worked! Turning the corner he almost crashed into Gwen and only briefly had time to wonder what she was doing there before they were off running again.

To be quite honest, Gwen herself didn't know why she was there either. A sudden determination had overcome her, like a sense she'd never heeded before now flaring up inside. It persuaded her to leave her comatose brother, following a path she couldn't see through the hallways. Only once she'd reached Merlin had it wore off and the terror had come surging back. A terror that reached its peak when they hit a dead end.

A cry from Merlin had her spinning round to face their foe. Gone were the dark locks and the slender, fragile woman that had poisoned the minds of the knights around her. In its place, a grey skinned beast with far more tentacles than deemed practical. One such protrusion wrapped itself around Merlin's leg and dragged him away before Gwen had a chance to reach for his hand.

The same determination that had led Gwen to this moment, now burned brightly within her. Watching her friend being dragged towards a creature that couldn't be imagined in her most fearsome nightmares, she felt no fear. An iron will and a rare courage that had shone in her only briefly before now overcame her entire being. Reacting purely on instinct she stalked forward to her adversary.

"Ablinn du!" she commanded. With no knowledge of what the words meant, only sensing within her that they were right. The creature that was Lamia paused, a look of comical surprise and growing dread on its face.

"Feormiascire bebiede, laetest thina throwunga!" Gwen yelled. Merlin stared at her in utter shock, not noticing how the grip on his feet disappeared. His attention was focused solely on the silver glow of Gwen's eyes. At the sound of a soft gasp behind him, Merlin turned round, recognising there was in fact a threat to his life that he'd forgotten about. Only to realise the threat no longer existed.

Lamia knelt in her human form a short distance away from him, trembling and fragile once more. Gone was the aura of menace and deceit. Her face was no longer white as chalk, her eyes no longer dark and hard. Tears fell down her cheeks and Merlin noted dimly that she actually looked quite beautiful.

"Thank you," she whispered in a shaky voice. Her eyes closed before her entire form faded away, leaving no sign of her presence but the broken masonry about her.

"What?" whispered Merlin, scrambling to his feet and looking from Gwen to the spot where Lamia disappeared. "What!" he exclaimed.

"Merlin?" a voice called.

"What!" he yelled back, turning to find Arthur and a contingency of knights in the hall. He stared at them for a while, wondering dimly when they'd got there.

"What happened?" Arthur demanded. Merlin gaped noiselessly for a few moments before catching Gwen's terrified and confused gaze.

"Gwen saved me," he answered, regaining his wits. Arthur looked taken aback, already glancing to his love with pride in his eyes.

"How?" he asked.

"With a sword," Merlin answered slowly, rolling his eyes. "How else?" he asked in return, meeting Gwen's gaze again with a look that said _we are definitely talking later_.

"You still manage to surprise me Guinevere," Arthur said admiringly. Merlin snorted, interrupting the tender moment.

"Trust me, she surprised me too."

BriefShiningMoment

Spells: Ablinn du! Feormiascire bebiede, laetest thina throwunga!" Stop at once! Bright cleansing commands, leave your suffering!

Lancelot du Lac (didn't think I'd need this episode did you? Hehe)

MORGANA'S HOVEL. THE DEAD OF NIGHT

"Arthur is to make Guinevere his Queen," Agravaine informed Morgana.

"It's just like in my dream," Morgana muttered. "I will not see that woman upon my throne!" Morgana commanded harshly.

"I don't see how we can stop her," Agravaine responded, wary of her wrath.

"There is one that can come between them if he wished. Yet Sir Lancelot still remains sickeningly loyal to my dear brother and any love enchantment would be thwarted by Emrys, I know that much."

"What do you intend to do?" asked Agravaine, perplexed at the glint in her eye.

"I must travel to find the Dochraid," Morgana said, gravely. "We're going to need help if we're going to fight destiny."

SOME DAYS LATER

In a dark cave, tread by only the daring, an ancient being rose from the earth. Tattered cloth wreathed the bent crone as she revealed herself to the unwitting sorceress before her. Sensing the archaic forces at work, Morgana Pendragon turned with a gasp. With the composure built under the experience of years in diplomacy, the sorceress gathered her wits about her.

"I come in peace," she assured in a barely controlled tremor. The Dochraid looked up sightlessly as the woman approached her nervously. Seizing her hand once it came within reach she sniffed at it, sensing the magic that ran in her veins.

"Morgana Pendragon," she hissed gleefully. "You are destined to bring back the Old Ways. I hope to live to see that day." Something that might have been amusement crossed her features as the sorceress took her hand back.

"You are one of the few people who remember the time of the Old Religion. I need your help."

THE FIFTH GATEWAY. THE POOL OF NEMHAIN.

"I, Morgana Gorlois, born Pendragon have summoned you from the land of the dead. You will obey me," she addressed the Shade. The coin of Nemhain had granted her wish. The Priestess of the Old Religion would be a powerful ally, even with but an echo of her former power. Morgana noted dimly that the woman was beautiful, with long dark locks framing a pale face and menacing eyes.

"I don't think so," she replied scornfully. Morgana appeared flustered and that single unguarded moment was enough for the opposing sorceress to look her up and down and pass judgement. By the look on her face, she seemed to find Morgana somewhat lacking.

"I assume you brought me some clothes, or were you going to gawp all night?" she asked mockingly, already making her way to the horses. Morgana frowned and made to follow.

"You have been on a journey few have ever dreamed of. I summoned you on the understanding that we have common goals," Morgana tried again, as the woman looked in disgust at the plain peasant garb Morgana had brought.

"You assume that I lived in a hovel plotting to kill my own father under the misguided notion that the throne of Camelot belonged to me?" she surmised with a cold tone and a sneer.

"Whether you agree or not, you are under my power-" With a flash of her eyes, the priestess forced Morgana back and pinned her to the ground.

"Do not take me for a conjurer of cheap tricks, Morgana Pendragon!" she commanded, her rage appearing to lengthen the shadows of the glade around her. "I will not be under anyone's thrall, whether I be dead or alive. You know embarrassingly little of the Old ways if you thought I'd be summoned as a mere Shade and yet you have the gall to name yourself a High Priestess? It is not you who is tasked with liberating magic, it is Emrys."

"He's not interested!" Morgana scoffed. The priestess looked down on her with a look of utter contempt.

"Destiny can not be diverted, believe me I tried. You don't even know who Emrys is and it would be better for you if you stayed out of his way, witch," she warned. As she turned to gallop away, Morgana was left reeling at the insult.

This plan wasn't going as well as she'd hoped.

CAMELOT

"Gwen you aren't a servant, you don't need to be rushing around all the time, you're going to be married!" Merlin implored with the tone of someone who was fighting a lost cause and knew it.

"This is my wedding, Merlin. I'm not rushing around I just want to make sure people know what they're doing. It's not everyday I get married," Gwen replied as Merlin followed her down the narrow staircase. They'd just reached the bottom when Merlin groaned and gripped his head in pain.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Gwen asked, carefully holding his shoulders. "She frowned in worry. "You're ice cold!" she exclaimed. Merlin squinted up at her and offered up a small smile.

"Headache," he half explained. He didn't feel comfortable explaining to her how it was magic related. Gwen and the knights didn't know about his role as a Keeper yet. The news that he was a warlock was groundbreaking enough, yet alone having to explain how he'd replaced the Cailleach on a permanent basis.

There was something very wrong, Merlin knew. He'd wager it was also Morgana related and he knew he'd have to investigate it sooner rather than later. He was on his way to do just that when he'd run into Gwen and he couldn't find it in himself to leave her. So he straightened up and offered her his most reassuring grin.

"What do we need?" Merlin asked as he walked past the wine cellar and into the store room. He didn't give the woman in the corner a second glance, still focusing on the source of his headache.

"The Escetian brew from the ambassador's envoy," Gwen answered, following Merlin in. She jumped slightly at the sight of the other woman and stepped back, closer to Merlin, then gasped as she recognised her face.

"Oh, hi Nimueh," Merlin said distractedly, reaching for the crate of wine.

"Merlin," she returned in a bored tone.

"Almost got it," he mumbled, stretching his fingers out. The sorceress behind him picked at her nails. Gwen looked between them, at first bewildered, then increasingly annoyed. Just then, a great racket sounded as Merlin dropped everything and spun round.

"Oh," Merlin breathed.

Sitting mere metres away from him, wearing a ragged crimson gown was the first sorceress to ever try to kill him.

"Long time no see," he offered with a dazed look. She quirked her lips into a shadow of her former smirk, a glint in her eye.

"Indeed," she responded.

"Cara? Merlin, she tried to poison Arthur!" she exclaimed, remembered the feast. "She almost killed you!"

"I remember," Merlin replied vaguely. He grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose. Gwen realised suspiciously that this could be more than a headache and looked between the two.

"You two know each other?"

"Oh, we go way back," Nimueh murmured, glaring at the warlock.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything," Merlin began, still with his eyes shut, "but…well that is…you died," Merlin said lamely. He slowly started blinking his eyes back open as if she wouldn't be there when he woke up from this strange dream.

"Yes, I was there. An extremely painful moment, thank you for bringing it up," she replied icily.

"I blew you up," Merlin continued distantly, not noticing her glare.

"I know," she reiterated stonily.

"What!" Gwen yelled, looking back to Merlin in shock.

"With lightening!" Merlin exclaimed, gesturing frantically, almost in ignorance of everyone else in the room. Nimueh sighed, exasperated.

"Killed by an idiot," she muttered under her breath. "High Priestess of the Old Religion and this is my vanquisher, the great servant buffoon of Camelot."

"Merlin, is this another of your…things?" Gwen said shakily, scanning her friend's face for an answer. He met her gaze apologetically.

"Kind of," he admitted. His eyes flitted back to the impossible sorceress.

"Merlin, she's almost here, you need to listen to me now," Nimueh said, standing up and walking in his direction. Quick as anything, Merlin pulled Gwen behind him and lifted his arm in warning. Recognising the threat for what it was as well as that look in his eyes, Nimueh halted. Her pride still arranged her features into disdain while her mind replayed the feeling of every particle in her body being torn apart from the inside…

"How are you here?" Merlin demanded coldly.

"Oh don't give me that, it's your fault I'm here in the first place!" Nimueh snapped irritably. Merlin gaped at her, flabbergasted.

"No it isn't! Believe it or not I liked you better after obliteration."

"Thanks Merlin. Really. If it wasn't for you and your extraordinary ability to vex every sorceress you meet, Morgana wouldn't have been looking for the Dochraid-"

"Morgana brought you back," Merlin interrupted flatly. Nimueh sneered at him.

"Of course she didn't. She summoned a Shade with just enough of me to invoke my rites and come through once more."

"Someone's going to die. Brilliant. Just what I needed." Merlin's gaze flitted over her shoulder from which came the sound of the grate at the end being blasted open. Nimueh cast a glance back, her lips thinned in irritation.

"Who else is with you?" Merlin demanded.

"Lady Morgana. I may have borrowed one of her dresses." Merlin's lips quirked.

"Making friends?" Merlin asked suspiciously. Gwen looked at him with disbelief.

"You never take a girl's dresses, Merlin. That's the quickest way to make her your enemy."

"Actually I think it's her sister's…" Nimueh mused. She snapped herself back to the present. "She's after the future queen. Merlin we need to get her out of Camelot, now."

"Me? Why now?" Gwen interrupted. Nimueh looked at her in slight shock.

"A servant? Her former maid is the future queen?" she clarified, looking amused. Nimueh stared intently at Gwen, scrutinising her carefully, a satisfied gleam in her eye. "How small you are for such a great destiny," she mused. Merlin jolted, the words resounding in his mind.

"What is she talking about?" Gwen asked, almost afraid of directly addressing the sorceress. Merlin immediately extended his senses to the recently deceased priestess, realising with shock just how changed her presence was. Nimueh smirked slightly, giving Merlin a look that let him know she knew exactly what he was doing.

"Go Gwen. I'll distract Morgana, you go," Merlin ordered, ignoring the sorceress.

"I can't leave you!" Gwen protested. Merlin's eyes flashed gold.

"Trust me, you don't want to stay." Gwen nodded shakily, her eyes betraying her concern for him. He offered her a slight smile for encouragement before she turned to run deeper into the tunnels. Merlin turned back to Nimueh.

"You know about Gwen," he stated solemnly. Nimueh cordially inclined her head.

"More than you, perhaps," she replied, a slight haughtiness in her tone. Merlin decided to ignore it, filing the information for later.

"You have a plan?" he asked bluntly.

"You won't like it," she warned. Merlin glared at her.

"Will my friends be safe?" he demanded.

"I give you my word," she vowed. Merlin carefully nodded to her. "How much do you treasure your secret Merlin?" Nimueh suddenly asked with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Merlin tensed and narrowed his eyes, suspicious of the sudden changes in her demeanour. Just then, he heard Morgana's footsteps come closer. Nimueh's smile widened as she saw him note his enemy's presence. Using the distraction, her eyes shone gold and a brutal wave of magic smashed into the sorcerer, sending him across the room. He disappeared as the wooden crates which he fell onto collapsed around him.

Upon entering, Morgana immediately raised her guard, magic tingling in her fingers as she heard a pained cry and the unmistakeable presence of powerful magic. Anger filled her with the sight of the priestess wearing one of Morgause's dresses. Magic heated her eyes as she was about to blast the thieving woman back to dust before her attention was drawn to the other occupant. A pale arm reached up from the debris on the floor and used the crude stone walls to heave a battered, pale manservant into view. A savage smirk passed across Morgana's features.

Merlin groaned, clutching his side in pain and gasping around what felt like a broken rib. Knowing what he would find, he reluctantly looked up. What little blood that had remained in his face now drained out of it as he saw in front of him a woman he'd killed and another he was doomed to kill, both with a thirst for blood darkening their beauty.

He straightened up, regaining his composure and subconsciously glaring at the pair. Morgana noticed that despite his defiance, any image he'd tried to pull off was betrayed by the pain that still tensed his jaw and the defensive crouch of a cornered man.

"Here we are again Merlin. Must you crawl your way into every plot of mine?" she taunted irritably.

"What can I say? You're losing your touch, Morgana," he responded disdainfully. She glared at him icily. Merlin's body was suddenly pushed back and pinned to the wall where he stood struggling, his harsh breaths forced out through gritted teeth. Morgana looked to the sorceress next to her.

"Seems we have something in common after all," Nimueh commented flatly, her fierce eyes and outstretched hand focused on the warlock in front of her.

"I didn't quite catch your name."

"Nimueh."

"Oh good, two evil priestesses properly introduced, I could write a song. You couldn't have this reunion elsewhere could you? Arthur socks need washing." Morgana cast a glare in Merlin's direction.

"Aren't you going to welcome me back to Camelot, Merlin? It's been so long and I have so many other people to see. Tell me, where is Guinevere?" she asked sweetly. Merlin went cold.

"Stay away from her," he warned harshly. Morgana chuckled at the threat.

"But she's my friend Merlin. I'm sure she's dying to see me," she taunted, already turning to the tunnel that would lead her to Gwen. Merlin renewed his efforts to escape, panic colouring his tone.

"No! Leave her alone!" he yelled frantically. "You said she'd be safe, you promised!" he hissed to Nimueh, furious.

"Yes well, things got complicated. I don't know how much she knows but clearly the Dochraid is playing some game," Nimueh responded, almost hissing with disdain at the mention of the crone. Hardly registering what she meant and not bothering to think about it, Merlin struggled against invisible restraints. He didn't know whether Nimueh had good intentions or who this Dochraid was, all he knew was his friend was in danger.

Merlin cried out as his struggles made his injuries known, refusing to give up. Just as he allowed his eyes to flash gold, another attack smashed into him, causing black spots to overwhelm his vision. A vague humming filled his ears, clogging up his mind and making it hard to concentrate on anything until a voice faded through the haze.

"I know you don't see it yet, but I am on your side, Emrys. For now, just see this as payment for killing me," a voice whispered. He heard a second voice cry out his name just before he fell into the dark.

MEANWHILE

Arthur was irritated. There was no way around it. Not only had his manservant seen fit to take some unnecessary time off, he'd also spirited Gwen away with him. Passing the cellar steps on his way to the tavern where his manservant would undoubtedly be situated, it broke his stride somewhat to hear a familiar voice.

"My socks won't wash themselves, you know," he shouted, being sure to sound as irritated as he felt as he made his way down the narrow stairs. A moment later he heard his manservant again.

"Merlin!" he called out again, all irritation disappearing at the sound of a pained yell. Arthur started running. No sooner had Arthur shouted out then a second voice joined him.

"Merlin!" cried Gwen, her voice desperate and afraid. Arthur shot down the stairs, reached the cellar and drawing his sword to an empty room. The cellar itself looked undisturbed unless…Arthur focused on the store chamber and slowly stalked forward. Smashed crates and spilt red liquid that Arthur fervently hoped was only wine covered the stone floor. Scuffed boots and a pale arm came into view amongst the boxes and Arthur rushed towards his fallen manservant, laying his sword down within arms reach.

"Merlin," he called once again, tapping his unconscious friend on the cheek. His eyes blearily opened, looking around dazed. They suddenly opened wide and Merlin struggled up urgently.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked anxiously. The warlock appeared to be fine until just before he could straighten he choked and curled up again, gripping his side.

"That's a no then," Arthur surmised, trying to get Merlin to talk. The manservant attempted to push past him and stumble away.

"Hey, take it easy," Arthur protested. Merlin staggered, gripping onto Arthur's shirt in his bid to remain upright.

"Gwen," he bit out, a fear like Arthur had never seen growing in his eyes. "They have Gwen!" he exclaimed, rushing out of the room. Arthur caught him as he collapsed.

"Where is she? Who has Gwen?" Arthur demanded urgently as he lowered the injured sorcerer to the ground.

"Morgana," he muttered, struggling to stay conscious. Arthur paled. "Nimueh…I couldn't stop them in time. They're gone, they took…they have Gwen," he mumbled falling unconscious again.

"Guards!" Arthur shouted. _Why were they never around?_ He made a vague note at the back of his mind, trying to think logically. Yet Arthur was not a man for waiting, he was a man of action and not going after his future wife when she was in danger simply wasn't an option.

"I'll be right back," he told his manservant, knowing full well he couldn't hear but feeling the need to say it anyway. Picking up his sword, Arthur made his way to the tunnel opening, rushing after the footsteps as quietly as he could.

LINEBREAK I don't know where I was going with this. It just came to mind and wouldn't sort itself out :S

"I think it's time you tell us who Nimueh is," Gwaine suggested grimly. Merlin sat down and sighed, his head throbbing slightly.

"She used to be Camelot's Court Sorceress, a respected High Priestess of the Old Religion. She tried to kill Uther, Arthur and me many times. When the Questing Beast bit Arthur, I sought her help," Merlin's face darkened at the memories. "She betrayed me. I killed her with lightening and that was the end of it. Or so I'd thought,"

"Lightening!" repeated Gwaine, sounding half hysterical.

"You were going to trade your _life_?" reiterated Leon, aghast. "She was an _enchantress, _are you _stupid?_" Merlin glared sharply and the knight was taken aback, regretting his words.

"The fate of Camelot and its future king has been in my hands from the minute I knew Arthur was the son of the man who killed my people. You better _hope_ I'm not stupid." There was an awkward pause as Merlin visibly deflated and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Leon," he apologised.

"No, it wasn't my place.

"_Lightening?_" Gwaine exclaimed. Merlin sighed in exasperation.

"Yes Gwaine, lightening. I was a bit cross at the time."

LINEBREAK Bit of knights bants.

Merlin was pacing.

"I don't understand. Nimueh invoked the Old rites, someone should have died but they haven't."

"Someone could well have died from outside Camelot's inner circle," Kilgharrah suggested, his eyes shifting away from the pacing warlock for a moment. "Yet she should know better than to bring herself back from the land of the dead without reason. Perhaps what you should be asking is why take the future queen?"

"She's working with Morgana," Merlin said frowning. "But she swears she isn't. I have no reason to trust her, none. She knows everything and there's nothing stopping her from revealing me but she hasn't, I'm sure of it. What is she doing here?" Merlin groaned in frustration.

"Perhaps there is a way to discover her true intent," Kilgharrah mused. Merlin paused in his pacing and looked up at the dragon quizzically.

"How?" Merlin cried out, frustrated.

"We could ask her." Merlin gave the dragon a long concerned look before nodding slowly.

"Yes you've definitely lost it. You're seriously suggesting that I walk up to her and ask, hey Nimueh! I notice you've come back from the dead, mind asking me what you're doing? That'll go down well," Merlin raved sarcastically. Kilgharrah continued gazing at him solemnly.

"I don't believe I'd use those exact words," he commented wryly. "And I don't recall insisting you saying anything at all. You can not leave Camelot vulnerable, young warlock. These are dark times," Kilgharrah reasserted ominously.

"You want to go? Seriously?" Merlin asked intently, frowning at the thought of staying behind.

"No. But it is necessary. There are many paths of destiny and yet with a single coin, the waters have distorted all lines from my sight. I don't like being in the dark, Merlin," Kilgharrah said seriously. Merlin didn't understand what the dragon was saying. As with most things, he decided to ignore the riddle until Kilgharrah was less rattled and able to tell him properly what was going on.

"Safe journey, Kilgharrah," Merlin said. The dragon bowed in response before taking off, already summoning the witch he sought. A short time later, Kilgharrah found himself being greeted by another, far less welcome magic user.

"A visit from the great dragon himself," Nimueh's scornful voice rang through the forest air.

"I wouldn't take this matter so lightly, priestess," Kilgharrah responded ominously.

"Priestess?" she exclaimed in a falsely affronted tone. "Times were you referred to me as Keeper," Nimueh taunted. Kilgharrah scowled at her.

"You lost that right when hatred blinded you," he condemned, his voice rippling harshly between them.

"Just as it blinded you I hear?" she retorted scornfully. "If you weren't a lizard I'd tell you to get off the high horse."

"Do not test me, witch! I am not here to spar with void words." She raised her eyebrow disdainfully. "The Dochrad is twisted with years that weren't hers to claim yet her knowledge of destiny is unparalleled. I had hoped it would not come to this." Kilgharrah admitted sorrowfully.

"Your efforts did not go unheeded," Nimueh warned.

"I should have known better. It is true then? Morgana Pendragon is the Durugastas of the Old Religion. The one to bring back the old ways." Nimueh inclined her head cordially.

"She said so herself. There is no avoiding it. I will warn Emrys-" A growl cut off the sorceress' words.

"He will not take a warning lightly from the likes of you."

"I'm touched by your concern. Truly. It warms my dead heart," she replied scathingly.

"I thought as much. Living on borrowed time. Tell me, what did you bargain?" Kilgharrah asked scornfully. Nimueh narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing that concerns you. You'd best still your tongue, lizard before my borrowed time stops me from telling you of the Pentos," Nimueh warned.

"The Pentos is a myth," Kilgharrah countered disdainfully. Nimueh raised her eyebrow challengingly. A long moment passed between them.

"Tell me what you know, witch."

BriefShiningMoment

Yes, Nimueh is still dead…kind of. Not sure where I was going with that tbh I just wanted to bring someone back from the dead and I missed Nimueh. Morgana wouldn't have the heart to bring back her sister and I wanted to have another badass sorceress. No particular reason other than that really.

Duru=door

Gastas=spirit

Pent is a suffix indicating five.

Os = divine or god

Ok this was really complicated and I'm not sure where it came from but the basis is. Pentos is a legend of the group of people meant to bring magic back to the lands. Each person would have a different role to play and each would bring a different method of bringing magic back. Obviously, the canon version would be Gwen's version of bringing magic back under the guidance of Gaius and passing on the legend of Arthur and Merlin into a kind of mythical context.

Anyway. The five that make up Pentos are Gwen, Arthur, Mordred, Morgana and Merlin. Each one has a different title. I couldn't quite bring myself to name Arthur and Mordred, I thought the original Once and Future King and the Pretender were enough…but not at the same time…I don't know.

These are the notes I had on it.

Water Gwen who is also Feormiascire, bright cleansing, the healer of spirits

Fire Morgana who is also Durugastas, spirit door, the door of the Sanctuary

Spirit Merlin who is also Scildanbora, shield bearer, the Keeper of light

Earth Arthur

Air Mordred

Yes, they each had an element, though I'm not quite sure why…

Gwen's power explained: she's a healer. Kind of purges unwanted evil. She can't do anything about people who invite it like Morgana and Mordred. It's why she was friends with Morgana, because she could subconsciously see a suffering soul. This also fuels Morgana's hatred towards her as Gwen can see her "weakness".

Morgana's power is basically the catalyst. She has the ability to unleash all the magicals from the Sanctuary, with or against their will. Hence why Dochraid tells her she can "bring back the Old ways". The unknown pressure of this kind of drives her insane as she has no clue what she's meant to do and that it's her destiny to work with Emrys.

Merlin is the Keeper of light, as in he holds the key. Since Morgana's the door in a sense. It's weird.

The reason I'm going through this now is because it didn't feature in the later episodes that I wrote out. The whole dark creature thing eventually got forgotten as well. I'm not very good at keeping with the ideas that I get. I just get bored of them too quickly.


	6. 10 Herald of the new age

Herald of the new Age

Briefly, Merlin wondered when Arthur's knack of finding sacred druid places fraught with danger would wear off. He sighed, accepting it as part of the added complications of his destiny.

It's never easy, he thought tiredly.

LINEBREAK Basically, Nimueh meets Merlin at the shrine (it's called the Spring of Shyra). The other knights don't see, some kind of perception filter is up. After a brief confrontation about Gwen, Nimueh offers to show Merlin the future. He refuses, remembering the crystal of Neahtid so she threatens him, stating that it was necessary that he see this:

A dagger with a golden hilt embossed with jewels, a ruby the shape of an eye at the crossbar. It hovers in his central vision, deep fear and hopelessness threatens to overwhelm him. Before he can consider it his gaze moves to the side to meet desperate blue eyes. Arthur. His friend and king looking more defeated than he had ever seen him. His mouth moves silently, shouting out his name but all Merlin can feel is a piercing pain in his chest.

Merlin looks down blearily, briefly wondering how the dagger had found a way into his chest. Looking up at the arm that held the dagger he meets fierce blue eyes clouded in hatred and a sneer he could recognise anywhere…

Gasping and clutching at his chest, Merlin found himself on his knees trembling at the phantom pain in his chest.

"I know what it is you saw, for it is also in my mind," Nimueh intoned gravely. "For what it is worth, I am sorry Merlin."

"Is that the future which will come to pass should I fail?" Merlin asked shakily.

"No," Nimueh said, shaking her head. "It is the future that will come to pass." Merlin's breathing had calmed and he stared at the enchantress, incredulous.

"That's not possible. I have a destiny!" Merlin shouted angrily. "I don't die! Arthur needs me, Albion-"

"Is lost if you die, yes. I know the prophecy. There is no telling how that future could be. Perhaps, now that Arthur is king there is still hope for us-"

"But not for me? Is that what you're saying?" Merlin laughed harshly, shaking his head. "No. The future isn't written in stone," Merlin responded resolutely.

"This one is. The pieces are already in place. There is nothing anyone can do to prevent it now. This is an ancient shrine, used by esteemed seers and it has never been wrong," Nimueh explained solemnly.

"Why would you show me this?" Merlin whispered, his eyes haunted. Nimueh looked at him uncertainly, showing a rare vulnerability.

"I thought you should know. Perhaps, knowing this you could-"

"What? Save myself?" he demanded bitterly, stalking towards her menacingly. "I'm shown a vision of my death, Camelot on its knees and Morgana on the throne and you're telling me the _pieces are already in place_?" he spat, now inches apart from her. His eyes pierced into hers, unintentionally letting her see the pain and fear of the past eight years. Unable to glare at the soft pity in her eyes for long, Merlin turned away from her and started pacing. He couldn't let himself believe all his work could be for nothing.

But that's not what she said. That's not what he was shown. Sure Morgana was on the throne, but it didn't last long the first time. Everyone was captured, but he hadn't seen Arthur's death. Just his own and really hadn't he always thought that could be a possibility? Arthur was king now. He'd accepted the druids, his closest knights and wife knew about him and they accepted all magic now. They had a chance.

Merlin stopped and sighed wearily. Was this it? The end of his part? Perhaps he wasn't really needed anymore. Resignation came over him and he looked up at the sky. Four grey walls and four grey towers rose above the foliage in the distance, the moon painting it silver, torches lights flickering around the great city, making it look as though it were moving. The light breeze rushed over the trees and Merlin watched it sweep his way. He waited expectantly but the wind passed over him, leaving him untouched and slightly emptier inside.

Without giving Nimueh a second glance, Merlin walked past her into the dark forest. He could feel her eyes on him, watching him fade into the darkness. What little moonlight that passed through the canopy showed his way. In the spaces of darkness, Merlin strode on, eyes locked on to the light ahead of him, treading through the forest as numbness overcame him.

By the time he'd reached the clearing closest to the city, Merlin's clothes were torn and his face scratched from where he'd fallen. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, knowing he needed to call Kilgharrah. He tried to summon the strength to call in the dragon tongue but the emptiness remained, the words unspoken. Looking up he saw Kilgharrah land and gaze at him with those sad, ancient eyes.

"I didn't call you," Merlin croaked, his voice hoarse.

"I felt your pain, Merlin. I assume Nimueh showed you the Spring of Shyra," he replied sadly.

"It is true then, what she says? This future," the great hall in darkness, fire in the streets, familiar dark locks, that knife… "it can't be changed?" he asked, not bothering to hope for a better answer.

"I'm afraid so, though it pains me to admit," Kilgharrah responded. "If there anything I can do, Merlin. You have only to ask." Merlin nodded, accepting the dragon's words and thinking of anything he might be able to do that would mean something. Merlin looked up and met the eyes of his old friend. His dragonkin.

"Yes, there is."

BriefShiningMoment

Not much to say about this really. For what it's worth, everything will be answered later…maybe…


	7. 12 Sword in the stone

Sword in the Stone part 2

In all of his years in Camelot, in every arrest, Merlin had never been chained. Now, feeling the metal on his skin he realised something he'd never noticed before. There was a reason why sorcerers struggled to escape Camelot's dungeons and it had nothing to do with the bars on the wall. Unconsciously, Merlin sensed every millimetre of metal in the chains that held him and he could sense magic there. Strong, painful magic.

Searing into his wrists, his magic rushed to his defense, desperately attempting to keep the dark magic at bay. Weak though he was from the night's terrors he could only do so much. Merlin failed to notice when he was dragged into the throne room. Pale and shaking he was thrown to his knees, his body curling inwards, subconsciously protective of his burning wrists.

He blearily looked upwards at Morgana, not bothering to register what she was saying. It wouldn't make a difference either way, she'd get nothing from him and she knew it. Suppressing a groan he dropped his head down and focused on his breathing, praying for a distraction from the pain.

_Merlin? _

Merlin's eyes shot open holding his breath in pure shock. Shock and alarm because surely, that couldn't have been Arthur's voice in his head?

MERLIN

"Merlin?" Arthur called out, gasping. _What is that?_ Pain seared into his wrists until Arthur felt his hands were going to fall off. Without the accompanying strain on his shoulders, Arthur discounted the thought of Merlin strung up in chains but couldn't place what was going on.

_Arthur? What in hell are you doing?_ Arthur didn't think he'd heard Merlin sound like this.

_Merlin, you need to tell me where you are, we'll come get you._

_Get me? Arthur I'm in Camelot. What are you doing in my head!_

Merlin was jolted into awareness when a force of dark magic hit him. His eyes flickered to the box in Morgana's hands and briefly wondered what she was doing before turning back to more important matters.

_What was that?_

_What was what? _Merlin snapped back irritably, eyes drawn to the creature moving in Morgana's box.

_I felt something, something dark._

_You feel what I feel?_ Merlin realised with a dawning horror.

_Iseldir mentioned something like this could happen…_

_Iseldir? Arthur you need to get out of my head. Morgana is staring at me with that look…_

_Morgana? What look? Merlin what's going on?! _Arthur demanded.

_You don't want to know_, Merlin responded grimly, flinching back from the snake in Morgana's hand, waves of dark magic piercing into him.

"Unmicel snaca, suge ba soban... swilcnesse!"

The next moment a dark force slammed into him, sending him reeling. He could feel it searing into his mind, felt it once it reached Arthur.

_Iseldir, get him out now! That's an order! _Merlin yelled mentally, even as his thoughts flickered in agony.

Arthur woke to find himself screaming and couldn't even begin to care that everyone was gathered around. His hand shot out to grip Iseldir's robes harshly, hardly noticing anything else, his thoughts still on Merlin's pain.

"We have to get him out of there, I have to save him-"

"Arthur!" Gaius called out, pulling Arthur's weak grip off the druid. "Calm down, sire. Deep breaths," the physician ordered gently. Arthur hands released Iseldir, finding Gaius' arm instead.

"You don't understand, Merlin- Morgana has him in Camelot. I've never known such pain Gaius-"

"There is nothing to be done, Arthur. We can't possibly save him yet, we have nothing to confront Morgana with, A rescue would be futile. Here, rest. You'll need your strength," Gaius reasoned calmly, his physician's mask firmly in place even as his hand shook. Arthur barely registered when he drank the sleeping draught. His thoughts were still on Merlin even as he fell into slumber.

Recognising that Arthur was no longer aware of his surroundings, Gaius sighed in relief, anger quickly overcoming his concern.

"You should not have done this," he said to Iseldir, his tone harsh and unforgiving. "You knew Arthur would feel Merlin's pain, we were almost certain he was in Camelot. What purpose did this serve?" Gaius demanded. Gwaine looked surprised at his tone, his gaze flitting from the angered physician to the stoic druid.

"The coin has been shadowed for too long, physician. In these times darkness reaches for every shadow," the druid intoned ominously. Gwaine stared in confusion while the druid's words only seemed to anger Gaius further.

"You know precious little if you believe a Keeper of Light could ever fall into shadow, no matter how dark its depths," Gaius responded scathingly. Iseldir's stoicism was broken by shock at these words while Gwaine's confusion remained everlasting.

"What?" Gwaine uttered, sure he'd never be able to understand the riddles magic folk spoke in. Lancelot remained quietly resigned, knowing from experience how vexing these conversations were if you weren't used to them. With one last scathing glance, Gaius turned back to the king, checking him for injuries. He surveyed Arthur's burned wrists in resignation, reaching up to check Arthur's pulse from his neck before freezing.

Peering over Gaius' shoulder, Lancelot could make out a puncture wound on Arthur's neck, the skin already inflamed around the wound, the veins darkened. The knight winced slightly.

"May the gods preserve us," Gaius uttered in horror.

"What is it?" asked Gwaine, coming over to look.

"She used a Nathair," Iseldir responded, with a great sadness. "It is a creature capable of torturing others to the limit of human endurance with a single bite, a magical creature of the darkest kind."

Gaius sank to a chair in exhaustion and worry. His mind turned back to his ward, trying to imagine what he was going through. Separated from his king, tortured by Morgana, his magic turned against him. "Oh, my boy," he exclaimed sadly.

"I don't understand, why doesn't he escape, why doesn't he-" Gwaine broke off, mouthing the next words, "use magic?" Gaius shook his head, gesturing to Arthur's wrists, knowing they were but a shadow of Merlin's condition.

"Those chains were designed to contain sorcerers. Who knows what effect it could have had on Merlin," he replied hollowly.

"They can't possibly know about-" Lancelot uttered in horror. Gaius shook his head.

"A coincidence, I'm certain. Some chains in Camelot are more effective than others, Morgana's men wouldn't know the difference."

"We'll rescue him Gaius, you have my solemn word." Gwaine swore.

"Gwaine, we can't take Camelot without magical assistance," interjected Lancelot. "It would be suicide."

"We only need to save Merlin," Gwaine countered. Gaius shook his head.

"He wouldn't be able to help, Gwaine. Not after a Nathair."

LINEBREAK

In Camelot. The rescue plan that failed utterly.

"I am Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot. I have nothing more to say."

"I am Sir Gwaine, knight of Camelot. I serve King Arthur. I have nothing more to say."

"I am Sir Elyan, knight of Camelot. I serve King Arthur. I have nothing more to say."

Morgana signalled to the guards at the back of the hall, apparently seeming to lose interest in the men in front of her. A moment passed as Arthur and his captured knights looked over their shoulders.

"Merlin," Arthur uttered in despair.

As pale as Arthur had ever seen him, Merlin's face was lined with pain. Unable to keep his body upright through the tremors that wracked his frame, he was dragged into the hall. As he was thrown to the ground in front of Morgana, the chains that bound his hands crashed to the floor. Merlin rose slowly with monumental effort, his body trembling in agony.

He gazed around blearily, taking in the presence of his friends with an unreadable look. His eyes met Arthur's in a look of shared pain. Lancelot's gaze flickered to Merlin's neck where even from a distance the wound was clearly visible. The veins of his throat were darkened all the way up his neck, reaching down under his torn neckerchief.

"Do you have something to say, Merlin?" Morgana asked sweetly. For a while the man was silent until it was uncertain whether he could answer. Finally he seemed to gather the strength to utter a few words.

"Are we doing the "I've nothing more to say" thing?" he asked flatly with a ghost of his former smirk. If the situation wasn't so dire, Arthur would have groaned in exasperation. Morgana smirked and gestured to the thugs behind the manservant. Removing the chains that bound the warlock, Arthur didn't miss the sight of his manservant's bloody wrists. A surge of anger overcame him.

"Morgana, let him go. He has nothing to do with this," Arthur reasoned. Morgana fixed him with a cold glare.

"He has more to do with this than you can imagine, dear brother. You see I've taken everything from you. I've won. Camelot, my throne is mine and still, you stand against me. I don't need your orders Arthur. I can do what I like. And right now, I'm teaching you a lesson". Morgana strode forward, waving the guards away from the injured warlock.

Never removing his defiant gaze from Morgana's deranged one, he watched calmly as she approached him. Morgana gripped his neck and forced him back, digging her fingers into his wound. Merlin let out a choked cry and black spots swam in his vision but he desperately fought them back.

"You choose your companions well, Arthur," Morgana commented, ignoring the knights' protests. "It is unfortunate for them that they remain so… unhelpful." She paused for a moment, surveying the man in her grip who even while in agony, still gazed into her eyes with a defiance of steel. Morgana pretended to consider her next move before shrugging and smiling slyly at Arthur.

"So, I suppose I'll just have to kill him."

The reaction from Arthur and his knights were as she expected. Horror overcame their defiance as they cried out in protest. Ignoring them and not seeing Nimueh's sad expression, Morgana slowly drew a dagger. It was beautiful, a golden hilt embossed with jewels, a ruby the shape of an eye at the crossbar. She once again met the eyes of her enemy, the man who poisoned her, killed her sister and thwarted her every plan. Whatever she expected to find, she was disappointed. His face was blank, eyes riveted on the knife in her hands.

Merlin looked in terrible recognition at the dagger that haunted his dreams. This was it, he thought numbly. No more Arthur, no more destiny, no more Merlin…

Morgana paused slightly and tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Anything you want to tell me Merlin?" she asked, innocently.

This is it, my last chance, a dark part of his mind whispered. He didn't have to die after all – He ripped himself away from such thoughts and subconsciously struggled once more against Morgana's iron grip, pain from his neck now going unheeded.

"I – " Merlin began, faltering. Everyone stilled, the air itself seemed to hold its breath, waiting for his next words.

"I am Merlin," his voice sounded broken, but his eyes blazed in defiance. Arthur shook his head slowly, hardly aware of his action. Merlin wasn't a knight. He shouldn't have to suffer this. "I serve Arthur, the Once and Future King. Go to hell, Morgana."

"As a servant you have lived, Merlin," she hissed at him viciously. "And as a servant _you shall die_." She raised the knife over his chest.

"No!" screamed a voice desperately. Merlin traced the source and for a moment met Arthur's eyes. Even in this dark place he looked as great as Merlin always knew him to be. Pain exploded in his chest. He slumped weakly in Morgana's arms as his head became too heavy to hold up. Blearily he gazed at the golden hilt embedded into the left side of his chest, right where his heart should be.

Almost caught in an embrace with her enemy, Morgana watched in fascination as Merlin's eyes finally drifted closed. Letting Merlin's limp body collapse to the stone floor, Morgana pulled out the knife, her fingers delicately traced the blood soaked blade. She drank in the anguished cries of her enemies as one finally lay dead before her.

"Take him away," she ordered softly, her eyes on the still features of her former friend. "Leave him in the woods for the wolves. Take the others to the dungeons." She didn't spare a glance for the distraught knights or the guilt ridden eyes of her brother. As she sat down on her stolen throne, she had eyes only for the broken body being carried from the hall.

BriefShiningMoment

Well. Yes. I just killed Merlin. Some may be able to guess through my subtle hints what happened. As it's unlikely that I'm going to be posting this again I'll go through what happens next.

Tristan and Isolde are driven off course by Morgana's men closer to Camelot than they should be. Isolde stumbles across a body in the woods with dark hair and bloodied clothes… only to stop when she realises that he is still breathing.

Merlin suddenly wakes up, golden light shining in his eyes. Isolde stays back and watches as he stumbles to his feet, barely able to stand up. He leans his back against the tree, gingerly peeling back his ripped shirt to reveal a deep stab wound in his chest. Isolde gasps in horror as Merlin just stares at it blankly. Muttering "gehaele" the wound stops bleeding. He uses the bottom of his shirt and his neckerchief to fashion a bandage before becoming aware of his surroundings.

Awkward conversation ensues with Merlin only giving half answers. Before he can continue on his merry way Isolde pulls a sword out, claiming he is outnumbered. Merlin turns to see the rest of Isolde's merry band behind him looking very threatening.

That's where I stopped thinking. Sorry. The reason Merlin survived was because his heart was now on the right side of his chest, like a dragon. The reason why I had him reading that book way back in episode four and that favour Merlin asked of Kilgarrah.

So Merlin survives really. Commence the badassery. Only it didn't happen because the last season killed my buzz. I mean, this one that I wrote over was fine because some of it was interesting. But the last season consisted of all those cliché fanfictions we've read about Merlin being poisoned by Morgana, Merlin losing his magic, Mordred falling in love with a Freya.

The last episode pissed me off. Kingdoms not being explicitly united, magic not being brought back until AFTER ARTHUR DIES! Aithusa doesn't do much and she doesn't recover and Kilgharrah flies off to die, Merlin doesn't fight Morgana with magic when he isn't Emrys it just annoyed me.

I eventually realised I wouldn't be able to finish this the way I wanted to and though I couldn't give you a sequel I could at least give you closure…or something like that.

Thanks for reading and reviewing and the like and I'm sorry if you don't like me anymore

BriefShiningMoment

Was kinda brief wasn't it…


End file.
